Taming the Beast
by FanChic
Summary: All hell breaks loose when William Lewis escapes from prison, his mind set in one goal, revenge. To add to the chaos, there is a new detective transferred into SVU, and Lewis may have a new way to get to Olivia. New and old characters are affected in ways you can't imagine, even in the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Olivia walked out of her office.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something."

Nick, Amanda, and Fin all looked at at her.

"Now." She added and walked back in.

They gave each other a glance before standing up and walking into her office.

There was another woman standing in there with her.

Nick looked at her. She had long brown hair and green eyes, he could've sworn she looked a hell of a lot like Olivia.

Olivia broke his train of thought when she started to talk again.

"This is Detective Adrian Cooper. She just transferred here from homicide."

Fin and Amanda looked at her too.

Adrian stood there and looked at them.

Olivia looked at her then at the others.

"Nick, she'll be partnering with you temporarily."

He nodded and looked back at Adrian.

"Take her out with you when you go talk to your witness."

"Let's go then." Nick said to Adrian.

She followed Nick out of the office and they left the precinct.

When they were out of earshot, Fin said to Olivia.

"This should be interesting, when did this ha-" Fin was interrupted when the phone on Olivia's desk rang.

"Hang on." She said to Fin and picked up the phone.

"Sergeant Benson."

Olivia dropped the phone and backed away when she heard the voice on the other end.

Amanda and Fin heard it too.

"Hello Olivia, I've missed you.."

"Lewis." Amanda said in shock.

"Son of a bitch." Fin added to the end of her sentence.

**A/N: It's nothing much right now, but it'll progress.**

**_Please_ review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Days

**A/N: One week! That new promo from tonight's episode is killing me more than the other two, aahhh!**

_It had been three days since the phone call. Three days since protective detail had been assigned to Olivia 24/7. Three days since all hell had broken loose._

_No leads, just the body of his prison doctor and the other paramedics in the ambulance outside of Bellevue, the last place he had been seen..._

Olivia had been standing in her office, staring out the window, thinking.

Thinking about how Lewis could be anywhere, he had just disappeared into thin air.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Nick came into her office, worried about her, his friend.

"Liv, it's late, why don't you go home and get some rest or something?"

Olivia turned to face him.

"Nick, I'm fine, do we have anything new yet?" She doubted it, but she was anxious, they all were.

Nick sighed. She was always fine.

"No, maybe he ran, save his own ass."

Olivia shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that, we all know that."

Adrian walked up behind Nick quickly.

They both turned to look at her.

"We got something."

All three of them walked out of the office to where Amanda and Fin were standing.

"We got word that someone spotted Lewis walking right through Times Square."

Amanda said, but they could all hear the doubt in her voice, they knew he wouldn't do that with manhunt out for him.

Olivia sighed, it was worth a shot.

"Ok, Amanda, Nick go check it out, we need to check every tip we get."

They just nodded and walked out of the precinct.

Fin went back to what he had been doing, checking hundreds of security footage from airports to subways.

Olivia turned to go back into her office, but was stopped by Adrian.

"Hey, you got a second?"

Olivia turned to her new detective. She had barely gotten a chance to actually know her since all of this chaos was going on.

"Yeah, sure."

They walked into Olivia's office.

"What do you need Adrian?"

"I just need to make sure you know you can trust me with all of this hell going on. I want you to know I have your back like everybody else." Adrian said, worried like everybody else was. She knew what had happened, she had been one of the many officers out there who had helped search for her.

Olivia was curious and also a little shocked at this.

"I wouldn't have any reason to doubt you Adrian, why would you say that?"

"Everyone is stressed out, especially you, I just wanted to be clear."

Olivia couldn't blame her actually, how she'd treated Nick when he got transferred here.

She snapped her thoughts out of that, not wanting to go down that road again.

"I trust everyone here, no matter who they are." And that was a hard thing to do, with what they'd all gone through in the past couple of months.

Adrian nodded her head, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Olivia's cell phone rang on her desk. She walked over, picked it up, and answered it.  
"Benson."  
"Liv, we have nothing down here, back to square one." Nick said, Olivia hearing the disappointment she was feeling.

"It was a long shot anyway Nick, you and Amanda go home, I think we all could use some rest actually."

Nick nodded on the other end, happy she was taking a break from the chaos.

He hung up and she did the same.

Olivia looked at Adrian.

"Go home, get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow, we all will."

Adrian nodded and walked out to her desk to grab her stuff to go home.

Olivia stood there for a minute, processing all that Adrian had asked her. Like any other time, though, her thoughts trailed back to Lewis.

She shook it off and walked out of the precinct, hoping tomorrow would be easier, but she had a feeling it would be worse.

**A/N: A little insight to our newfound detective. She'll play a good role in this soon, you'll see.**

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alterior Motive

**A/N: Two more days! Getting excited and nervous, along with other similar feelings...**

Olivia got into a taxi and started home. She really hoped Brian was there, she needed someone to talk to.

She hadn't heard from him all night, which usually meant he was home, but she sighed still thinking she'd have to face reality tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lewis had a growing smirk on his face while sitting in front of her apartment building._

_He couldn't enjoy himself out there much longer, he needed to act now, before he missed his chance._

_He got out of the car, walked up the stairs to her apartment, out of sight, and picked the lock to her front door._

_The fact he was going to get his vengeance in a whole new way, was what kept him going. He knew they wouldn't think of him doing this, but that was the point._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian sighed as she got into her car and sank back into the seat. She knew there was a lot of pressure going around the precinct right now, and kind of felt out of place.

She shook off the feeling and told herself the feeling would blow over once this was all said and done.

Adrian finally decided to turn on her car and drive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stepped out of the taxi into the cold night, about how she was feeling right now.

She noticed her protective detail sitting around the entrances to the building.

Olivia walked into her building and up the stairs, having faith Lewis couldn't get past the ten cops downstairs.

She opened the door and walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her, locking it in the process.

She threw her stuff onto the counter and sat down on the couch, a little disappointed that Brian wasn't home.

Olivia jumped when she heard someone open her front door.

Instinctively her hand reached down for her gun, still on high alert.

She relaxed a little when she saw Brian walk into the living room.

She took her hand away from her gun before he could notice.

Brian walked over and sat next to her.

"How you holding up?"

Olivia sighed.

"Better now that you're here."

She leaned against him, and he was happy she felt safe around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian pulled up to her apartment building and walked to her ground floor apartment.

She opened her door and walked into her apartment.

Adrian turned and closed the door.

When she turned back around she was looking down the barrel of a gun.

Her eyes got wide and she saw William Lewis as the person holding the gun.

He had a cocky grin on his face.

"This is going to be fun."

Lewis said in the same way he had spoken to Olivia.

Adrian shuddered as he pressed the gun into her neck, pushing her into her living room.

**A/N: I am the master of surprise! What's going to happen to Adrian and what are the Beast's motives? I will update Weds. after SVU to give you a little more detail.**

**_Please_ ****REVIEW****.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unsuspected Target

**A/N: Holy shit! That was the second best episode of this show I've ever seen (following "Surrender Benson"). I'm trying no to spoil anything for people who haven't seen it yet, but the ending shocked me and amazed me at the same time, I cried. There are no so called one word reviews for this.. Anyway, that will never be out of my system, but here's chapter 4**

_Adrian shuddered as he pressed the gun into her neck, pushing her into her living room._

Lewis grabbed her cuffs and put them on her wrists, restraining her.

Adrian tried to fight back, but he was surprisingly very strong.

He turned her around quickly so she was facing him and he hit her on the side of her face with the handle of the gun.

Adrian staggered backwards, trying regain her balance.

Lewis hit her with the gun again and she fell back, landing on the floor.

Adrian glanced up and looked at Lewis.

He was standing there with that same cocky grin on his face.

She knew what he was capable of, she knew what he would do. She wasn't going to to let him win.

Adrian swung with her leg, hitting him behind he knees.

This caught him off guard and he stumbled a little.

She kicked him again, and he fell over, the gun got lost in the darkness of the apartment.

Lewis hit his head off the corner of the table and went unconscious.

Adrian hesitated a moment. She knew something was off, he was too strong and will-minded to go down that easily.

However, she took that chance and tried to find the gun, or another weapon to use.

He started to come to and Adrian had to get out of the cuffs.

But first, she grabbed the closest thing to her that she could manage, which was her cell phone, and ran into her bathroom, locking the door.

Adrian grabbed one of her bobby-pins and tried to find the hole of the handcuffs behind her.

She finally did and got her one wrist free of the handcuffs.

As soon as this happened she grabbed her phone again and dialed Olivia's number.

"Benson"

"Liv! I need backup and EMS at my place right now!"

Olivia sat straight up when she heard this.

"Adrian? Are you ok? What happened?"

Adrian heard Lewis banging on the door behind her.

"It's Lewis, he was waiting for me in my apartment. Something's up, he gave up too easily in the strug-"

Olivia was already on her feet when Adrian mentioned Lewis's name, but ran out the door when she heard the door burst open on the other end and the phone line went dead.

"Adrian? Adrian?"

Olivia had also become panicked and was already calling the rest of the squad.

Nick came in a squad car and he and Olivia drove to the apartment together.

When they were almost there Olivia's cell phone rang again.

She picked it up, the caller ID read Adrian's name.

Without thinking she answered the phone.

"Adrian?"

"Hello again Olivia."

His voice sent chills down her spine.

"Lewis."

Nick turned his head toward her, but trying to drive as fast as he could.

"I had to let Adrian get away, I wanted to talk to you and this way was more," he hesitated,"fun."

"Where's Adrian?"

She could sense the cocky grin he had on his face.

"She's a little... tied up right now, you'll have to wait."

Olivia sighed, keeping her cool.

"What do you want Lewis?"

He chuckled. "You know he answer to that question sweetheart..."

The line went dead on the other end.

Olivia looked at Nick, "We need to move, or we'll be too late."

Nick sped up, hearing other cop cars in the distance.

They pulled into the parking lot, Amanda and Fin right behind them.

Not even waiting for anyone else, they ran into the apartment building,  
He door was open, and with guns drawn, they walked in cautiously.

"NYPD Lewis!"

Nick shouted.

There were only a couple of rooms in the small apartment, the living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom.

They all scoped the rooms carefully.

They sighed in defeat when they found no one.

"Damn you Lewis." Olivia said angrily.

**A/N: I could rant about "Beast's Obsession" for hours, but I won't. I know this'll be coming, but this isn't all the story will be about, only four chapters of it at most, then it'll get more interesting.. (Evil laugh).**

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: Manhunt

**A/N: I'm "patiently" waiting for them to renew SVU, hopes and prayers. Hopefully when you guys read this, it'll be done.**

_The next day..._

_Everyone had been working non-stop. Since last night, no one had gone home, just like before. _

_This time Olivia was facing it on the other side of the lines._

_All the others had gotten protective detail too, in case he tried something else._

_It was a mad house in the precinct.  
_

_Different officers from different precincts had been sent in to help._

Olivia had just gotten off the phone with 1PP and was walking out of her office when she almost ran into Nick.

"We got forensics back."

Olivia followed him back out.

"Good."

They met Fin and Amanda by their desks.

"The lock on her front door shows signs that he picked the lock."

Amanda said as she noticed they were walking towards them.

"Did they find anything showing where he might've gone or where he might have been?"

Olivia needed to know every single detail.

Amanda shook her head.

"No, he was careful this time. But, her cell phone wasn't in the apartment, must've taken it with them."

"Unfortunately the last place we got a ping off of it was her place, so that didn't help much." Fin chimed in.

Olivia looked around at all three of them.

"We need to check every hardware store, liquor store, or anything within the area, he's guaranteed to show up somewhere if he doesn't change his patterns."

Amanda, Nick, and Fin looked at each other, knowing that's what they checked the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian pulled against he handcuffs holding her to the door of the car with her dwindling strength.

She was taking advantage of Lewis going into the hardware store they had stopped at.

She knew what he was capable of and wasn't going down without a fight.

A gunshot sounded from inside, and she knew he was coming back.

Her thought was confirmed when the driver's side door opened in the back, opposite of her.

Adrian saw Lewis and all he got was a glare from her.

He had that same evil smirk on his face he ways had.

"Don't look so down sweetheart, we're not done yet. I know the perfect place we can go."

He closed the door and Adrian's hope for rescue started to deteriorate, and her frustration grew as she couldn't get out of the handcuffs restraining her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda and Fin walked back into the precinct.

"Our guy had nothing, did he get caught on the security cameras?"

Fin asked they walked over to the monitor Olivia and Nick were standing at.

Nick turned to face them.

"Yeah, but there aren't any in the hallways, just the main lobby."

He turned back around, playing the video.

"See, it shows him going in at 10 PM," he sped it up, then slowed it down," then there's Adrian at 10:30, but there's nothing of them coming back out."

"He probably went out the window, it's a ground floor apartment, it wouldn't be hard for him to go unnoticed." Olivia said in frustration.

"I wish we knew how he got in so smoothly without getting noticed." Amanda said.

Olivia knew he had found a gun somewhere.

"He had to of had a gun, it couldn't have been too easy."

She knew this is what it felt like, probably worse, for everybody else when she went missing.

"We need to find this bastard."

Fin said what everyone else was thinking and turned to walk back to his desk.

**A/N: _Please_ REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Again

**A/N: I am sssooooooo sorry guys! But, I am so happy to be able to start posting again. Sorry last chapter was so short too, ****they'll get longer :).**

_9 p.m._

Olivia sat at her desk, just staring at files she had already gone over a million times. All the details of his escape, the murders, and what followed. All the informatiin they already knew, but she was just hoping she'd see something they had missed before.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Fin were searching through hundreds of security footage, again. All of them were feeling the pressure and frustation build up inside them again. They hadn't received any word from Lewis since that night, and just needed one lead to help them out.

Nick was sitting at his desk, doing what he knew was going to turn up as a dead end. He was checking to see if Adrian's phone was turned on. It wasn't. Nick felt like this was going to be a never ending cycle until a major breakthrough happened.

He stood straight up from his desk very quickly. Amanda and Fin turned to look at him. "Nick, what is it?" Amanda asked him, hoping it was good news.

"Adrian's cell just pinged." Nick said in shock.

Olivia heard him say this, and she got up quickly and walked out to where they were standing.

"Where's it at Nick?" Olivia was ready to put the bastard in jail, if he was still there.

Nick looked up at her. "Oh my god, it's at your old place Liv."

"Why the hell would her phone be on?" Fin wasn't expecting an answer, it was a rhetorical question.

Olivia didn't like this, but they weren't helping Adrian by just standing there doing nothing.

"We need to get moving. I'll call for backup, I don't want anymore surprises."

All of them nodded and immediately stood up as Olivia pulled out her radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both squad cars pulled up to the familiar building followed by five more. Olivia and Nick got out of the car, followed by Amanda and Fin.

Olivia stood there for a minute, remembering the night she had come home here.

Nick noticed she had left and put a hand on her shoulder. "Liv."

When she heard her name she snapped back to reality.

Amanda back at them. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

Olivia cut her off. "No, we need to go."

Amanda just nodded and they moved forward, followed by other cops.

They climbed the stairs quickly and up to the fourth floor to her old apartment.

Fin put his ear to the door quickly, but heard nothing.

He nodded to them, knowing fully well he could still be in there.

"William Lewis! Police!" Nick yelled in.

Hearing no response, he backed up and kicked the door in.

They entered the apartment cautiously, turning on the light to make sure he couldn't surprise them.

Olivia saw a body laying on the ground in the living room. She ran over real quick, realizing it as the new owner. "I got one in here." She felt for a pulse. "He's cold."

She stood up, realizing Fin had been standing next to her.

They heard Amanda yell form the bedroom. "I got her."

They both walked quickly back to the room and saw Amanda covering an unconscious Adrian with the sheet on the floor quickly.

Olivia had seen her. She had only been half dressed, her face and what had been visible were covered in bruises, cuts, and multiple burns. A knot formed in her stomach, not just because of seeing Adrian like that.

"Is she still alive?" Fin asked.

Amanda nodded. "She has a pulse."

The other officers had cleared the other rooms.

Amanda was on her radio. "I need a bus at 203 West 89th Street immediately."

Olivia nodded her head at the body in the other room.

Amanda continued. "Make it two buses."

She put the radio back and went back to Adrian, who was still unconscious.

Amanda turned to look at Olivia. "Why here, why would he just leave her here?"

Olivia knew the answer. "He's trying to get to my head. He's just trying to taunt us."

Right after she said that, they heard a cell phone ringing, and it wasn't any if theirs.

Olivia saw it laying on the ground beside the bed and went to pick it up, almost stopping so CSU could get prints.

"Screw CSU." Olivia thought to herself before picking it up.

She answered it and everyone looked at her.

The volume was up so everyone could hear Lewis's voice on the other end.

"It's nice to talk to you again."

"What the hell do you want?" Olivia was tired of his games.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Olivia turned her head towards the street as she heard the sirens of both the ambulances.

Lewis continued on the other end of the phone.

"It seems you have company, I'll leave you to it." The line went dead.

Amanda stood up and walked towards the window. "How the hell would he know unless he heard them through the phone."

She looked out the window down towards the ground.

Olivia followed her over. She looked down too and saw the same thing Amanda saw, nothing.

She sighed and started to walk away when Amanda grabbed her arm.

"Hang on Liv."

Olivia looked back and saw the man standing down on the sidewalk on the side of the building who also looked like Lewis.

"That could be him." Olivia said, both of them moving to go out the door.

Nick stopped them before they could walk out.

"You guys cant go down there without back up."

"Nick, the more time we waste up here, the more time he could be possibly getting away." Amanda was getting annoyed.

"I'm coming with you." Nick said as they walked out. He motioned for two others to follow him.

As they hurried down the stairs, they passed EMS, who had just arrived.

Olivia and Amanda walked out the door, guns drawn, over to where they had seen the man. Nick and the other two men were right behind them.

They walked over towards the little side alley, which when they looked down it, turned up empty.

"Damn it." Olivia said in disappointment. Lewis wasn't even doing anything, it was their nerves that were getting the better of them.

"Whoever you guys saw is gone." Nick said.

"Whoever he was looked a hell of a lot like Lewis." Amanda said and she started walking toward the other end of the alley.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked her.

"I'm checking out the other side." Amanda replied.

Olivia motioned for one of the other cops to follow her and she followed Amanda.

She was half hoping they'd find something, and the other half was hoping he wasn't there.

Amanda had gone ahead of them, and was already checking things out. She went around the corner of the building.

"Amanda, did you find anything?" Olivia yelled around the corner.

They heard no response and Olivia was getting worried.

"Amanda?"

Nick heard the concern in her voice, so he walked over to where they were.

Both of them rounded the same corner carefully, but saw nothing.

"Shit" Nick said as he picked up speed walking along the back of the building, feeling like an idiot for letting them go ahead without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2 minutes before_

_Amanda walked around the corner ahead of Olivia. She looked around and saw no one, half relieved. She turned around and was about to go tell them not to bother coming back when a hand came over her mouth. _

_This caught her off guard and her gun dropped onto the ground, barely making a sound. Amanda tried to fight back, out he overpowered her._

_The man's hand had a rag in it, and she knew very well it had chloroform on it. The last thing she remembered was knowing it was Lewis before she blacked out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Nick ran behind the building, looking for Amanda when they heard tires screech. It sounded like it was coming from the consecutive wall of the building, so they ran around the opposite side.

All they saw was a black Mercedes half way down the road. Before it could turn the corner, Olivia managed to see the last numbers on the plate, _6642_.

Olivia felt enough anger for both her and Nick at that moment.

"The bastard's gone too far, he already had gone after Adrian, and me before that. His vendetta is against me, not anyone else. This ends when we find her."

Nick nodded. "I'll call in to put out an APB for Amanda and get CSU back here." He knew they'd be arriving, having just heard the paramedics leave just then.

**A/N: I like**** to end where I think a commercial would fit in; and so starts the build up to our "big showdown". **

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fine

**A/N: Well, I guess the William Lewis saga is finally over, but not in here ;)**

Olivia and Nick were basically running up the stairs at this point.

Fin was walking out of the apartment and they almost ran into him.

"Woah, what the hell happened?" Fin saw the worried looks on their faces.

"It's Lewis, he has Amanda." Nice said, wanting to kill the bastard.

"What do you mean, he wasn't here-"

Olivia cut him off. "We went down to see if that was Lewis. She was in the other side of the building", she paused, "alone. Next thing we know, there's a car speeding away from the building and Amanda is no where to be seen."

Fin had a familiar look on his face that everyone has been making the past couple days. "The bastard needs to stop, he's just gone too far."

"He went too far a year ago." Nick said angrily.

The silence was broken when Olivia spoke. "We're not helping just standing here." She turned to Fin. "I saw the last half of the license plate before it turned the corner. Go back to the precinct and run a partial plate match on a black Mercedes with a plate ending in 6642."

Fin just nodded, and walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

Nick looked at her. "And I guess we're going to the hospital to Adrian."

Olivia just nodded.

They were getting ready to walk down when the paramedics wheeled the body bag past them.

"Another dead civilian, there aren't going to be any more." Olivia thought to herself, wishing that was a fact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Olivia walked into Mercy, and the first person they saw was Lieutenant Tucker.

"Of course." Nick said under his breath.

"I see you've found your detective, I'm surprised you didn't get here sooner."

Nick wanted to snap Tucker's neck, and that has never changed.

"No disrespect to her, but had a bigger complication."

Both of them were surprised he didn't know.

"I guess word doesn't travel fast, Detective Rollins is missing." Olivia said. She just wanted him to leave; so did Nick. They had never known such a man, whom they've worked with, with so little emotion.

"I was just here to take her statement."

"You should've waited until we got here." Olivia added, wishing she could've been there for Adrian.

Like I said, you should've gotten here sooner. But, I can tell you 1PP is going to have a field day with this. And when I say this, I honestly mean it, find him." Tucker walked past them and out of the hospital.

"I think that's the first time I've seen that man give some hint of sympathy." Nick said.

Olivia rolled her eyes thinking about what Tucker had said. "Don't get used to it, but at least we know she's awake."

They walked up to the nurses' station to get Adrian's room number. Both walked to room 210 in silence.

The door was open and Nick gave a little mini-knock before they walked into the room. Adrian's eyes had been closed, but she opened them when they walked in.

"Hey guys." Her voice was more light and raspy than before.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked her, seeing all the bruises and some bandages that were in the place if burns and cuts, plus her right arm was in a sling. She started to get a knot in her stomach again.

Adrian sighed. "That depends, did you catch the bastard?"

Nick shook his head. "Sadly, no. There's another issue. He has Amanda now."

The already hurting expression on her face got worse. "That son of a bitch."

Olivia's phone rang. She picked it up and stepped outside the room.

Adrain continued. "But, besides the broken ribs, I feel fine."

Nick knew she wasn't fine, he could see it in her eyes that something at happened. He was praying that he hadn't gone as far as he thought, but didn't want to think about that right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia came back into the room.

"That was Fin, he got a match on the partial plate that we need to check out."

"Who was it?" Nick asked.

"The head juror from his trial."

Nick experienced shock and anger at the same time. "She does not know when to quit, does she?"

"If she had a choice." Olivia reminded him. "Adrian we have to go, but we'll keep you in the loop."

Adrian nodded and the other two left the room.

They reached the car and Olivia filled Nick in some more.

"Fin said he'd meet us over there."

Nick nodded his head and the rest of the car ride continued in silence.

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned I'm not a big fan of IAB? **

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	8. Unexpected

**A/N: I promise you all more a lot more Adrian scenes coming up.**

When Nick and Olivia got to the house, everyone else was already there. They got out of the car and Fin walked out of the house towards them.

"Is she alive?" Olivia asked him.

"More than that, she helped the bastard."

Olivia sighed. "She didn't say if she knew where he was, did she?"

Fin shook his head. "I didn't arrest her yet, figured you guys might want to take a crack at her."

Nick walked past them and Olivia followed him in after giving Fin a reassuring look.

When she walked in Nick was already interrogating the all too familiar juror.

"...he really has you blinded doesn't he?" Nick was asking.

The woman barely flinched and came back just as hard.

"She really has you blinded, doesn't she?" She acknowledged Olivia, who had walked up next to Nick.

Nick moved towards her, but Olivia grabbed his arm quickly. "Nick, don't."

His body relaxed a little and stepped back before Olivia kept on interrogating her.

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

The other woman shook her head. "He just said he needed a car to get out of the city. I never thought he should've gone to prison anyway."

Nick was ready to slap her again. "Have you seen the news, or anything that's been going on? He is psychotic and always will be, what part of that can't you understand?!"

Olivia knew he would do something if someone wasn't there to witness it.

"Nick, come on, you know if she knew something, she probably still wouldn't tell us."

Nick turned around quickly and walked out of the house.

Fin came walking in and Olivia gave him a nod which he knew to arrest her.

Olivia walked put of the house and over to Nick, who was leaning against the squad car.

"Hey, you okay?"

"This just needs to stop. I don't get it, he changed his MO, the bastard just needs to die."

"He changed his MO because he's trying to get to me, and-" Olivia's phone rang. She rolled her eyes, figuring it was another useless tip.

She answered it anyway. "Benson."

"You should really leave that poor woman alone, she really doesn't know anything." Lewis's voice was on the other end.

Nick could hear him through the phone and looked around them after hearing the comment.

"How the hell do know where we are?" Olivia was looking around too.

Lewis blew off the question. "I have something to give you, but you better hurry or it won't last."

"Stop with the tricks and just say if Amanda is alive."

He sighed in the other end. "I can't say for certain, but I'm done with this game. I won't be back for a while."

"Lewis-"

He hung up the phone.

"We need to search the area now. He must've seen us, so he's got to be close."

Nick nodded and the message was repeated to at least a dozen other officers, including Fin.

Olivia and Nick went down the road two blocks hoping to find Lewis somewhere. They just kept hearing "nothing" from the other officers through the radio.

After five minutes of looking, one of the officers came over the radio. "I found something!"

They noticed him at one of the cars about ten feet in front of them.

When they got over to where the other officer was he was opening the truck, and when it opened they saw Amanda. She had a knife in her side and was bleeding, along with the other bruises and cuts in her body and her hands were tied.

Nick yelled to the other officers. "Call a bus!"

Olivia went immediately to Amanda and untied her wrists quickly, and covered the bleeding area with a part of her shirt. She didn't take the knife out, not knowing what it had hit or cut.

The ambulance arrived in less than two minutes and they took over Olivia's job of applying pressure.

Fin had been farther away and just arrived. He saw Amanda being put into the ambulance.

"She lost a lot of blood."

"She'll pull through, we need to get down to the hospital." Olivia said, and they watched the woman who helped Lewis being driven away in a squad car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there, all they could do was sit and wait.

"I think the bastard is gone." Olivia said to them.

Fin looked at her weirdly. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not believing a word put of his mouth, but he said he wouldn't be back for a whie, I think he left the city."

"Don't trust the bastard." Nick said.

Olivia sighed. "I'm going to go fill in Adrian."

Fin and Nick just nodded and didn't say a word.

She got up and walked to Adrian's room.

When she got there Adrian was back in her normal clothes sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you look like you're ready to leave."

Adrian looked up. "They said I was clear to go home, did you find anything?"

Olivia nodded. "We found Amanda, but she had a stab wound and lost a lot of blood, she's in surgery right now."

"Oh my god." Adrian said this quietly.

Olivia noticed something was off with her. "Are you alright?"

Adrian shook her head. "This wouldn't be the right time to say anything."

"It has to be important, so just tell me." Olivia walked over to the chair opposite the bed and sat down across from her.

Adrian looked directly at her. "I'm pregnant."

Olivia stared at her. "Oh my god."

Adrian sadly nodded. "It's his", her voice choked and a tear rolled down her face," it's not possible for it to be anyone else's."

Olivia wanted to cry with her, also her suspicions had been answered true. "I am so sorry." She got up and sat next to Adrian. "Are you going to keep it?"

"This isn't it's fault, I'm keeping it", she hesitated for a second, "Don't tell anyone else yet please."

Olivia nodded. "You want me to go?"

Adrian shook her head. "No, stay. I could use a friend right now."

They sat there for the next hour or so just talking when Fin came in. He had a very worried look on his face.

"What happened, is Amanda alright?"

"She lost a lot of blood. Even though the wound was in her abdomen, she lost oxygen to her brain," Fin paused. "She's in a coma."

Adrian and Olivia just stared at him, processing what he had just said.

"Do they think she'll wake up?" Adrain broke the silence.

Fin shook his head. "They don't know."

"That bastard." Olivia said quietly.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Adrian said, putting her head in her hands, just sighing.

**A/N: I've been called evil before. Fair warning, next chapter there is a time skip.**

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. ;)**


End file.
